tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Diddikyz as "Candy" (Heroes vs. Villains)
18:18 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has joined #season7audition 18:18 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Diddikyz. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 18:18 Hi 18:18 I'm Diddikyz and I will be auditioning as Dirk and Candy. 18:19 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:19 Okay! 18:19 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 18:19 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:19 Alright. 18:19 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:19 No. 18:20 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:21 Yes. 18:21 <@TDIFan13> C. What are you planning on doing differently with your character this season that hasn't been done in previous seasons? 18:21 Most likely not, but I might have Candy take a leadership role. 18:22 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Trixie. Please begin. 18:22 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Trixie13 18:22 Hi Trixie! 18:23 * Trixie13 scoffs. 18:23 * Trixie13 puts on a fake smile. 18:23 <@Trixie13> Hey, there! 18:23 How are you??? 18:23 I love your hair! 18:23 <@Trixie13> I'm doing well. 18:24 <@Trixie13> Boy, so much tough competition this season, huh? 18:24 Yeah! It's going to be totes fun! 18:24 I'm so excited! 18:24 <@Trixie13> Now that you've switched over to the Villains team, I bet you're looking for an ally, right? ;) 18:24 Yeah! 18:24 Someone smart 18:24 Athletic 18:25 And really nice! 18:25 <@Trixie13> Well, I'm all of those things! 18:25 Like Scythe! 18:25 <@Trixie13> SCYTHE?! 18:25 <@Trixie13> :@ 18:25 <@Trixie13> Well. 18:25 Yeah! 18:25 <@Trixie13> Uh. 18:25 She's the girl who says she's not goth 18:25 <@Trixie13> I know you're friends with her and all, but... 18:25 <@Trixie13> Scythe really doesn't like you. 18:25 <@Trixie13> :( 18:25 Or Ryan! 18:25 <@Trixie13> RYAN? He doesn't like you, either! 18:25 <@Trixie13> Look, Candy. 18:25 He's kind of cute! And he's so nice! 18:25 <@Trixie13> You're the new girl. 18:26 <@Trixie13> Which means a target is on YOUR back, and it's big. 18:26 Exactly 18:26 <@Trixie13> Everyone wants you out, but not me! 18:26 <@Trixie13> So, ally with me. :D 18:26 Not Dirk! 18:26 Dirk and me are besties! 18:26 <@Trixie13> Listen, you little idiot. :@ 18:26 By the way 18:26 <@Trixie13> I'm not in the mood to play games. 18:26 What's your name? 18:26 <@Trixie13> Either join forces with yours truly or face elimination. 18:27 What's your name? 18:27 <@Trixie13> TRIXIE. 18:27 Okay, Trina. 18:27 <@Trixie13> UGH. 18:27 Trixie13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 18:27 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 18:27 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Dirk. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 18:27 <@TDIFan13> One sec. :3 18:27 Okay. Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions